Nuestra unión
by Sabaku no Matsuri
Summary: [LEMON][SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaTema,NejiTen,KibaIno,etc..]Adolescencia,surgen nuevas sensaciones.Mas ke una simple atraccion?No todo es lo ke parece.Averiguen lo demás!,RxR onegai!Cap.5 UP! gomen la tardanza ToT
1. Aclarando sentimientos

**ASUKA: kya! Aka toy subiendo el primer capi de mi primer fic!...gomen, demo..no se me ocurrió otro nombre …estoy muy ansiosa…solo espero ke les guste…y ke me dejen Reviews… ToT (inner: onegai!). Recibire alguna ayuda de mi amiga Hinata-nee-chan (inner: mas conocida komo Chibi-Hinata) para que me aporte con ideas… snif…no los aburro mas y los dejo kon el primer capitulo… (inner: ke nervios! -)**

**_ADVERTENCIA_: no leer por personas ke posean una mente sana y no tocada por la perversión…ya que es un fic ke contiene LEMON! **

**_PD_: este fic se me ocurrió por un sueño prohibido ke tuve…(inner: - ujuujujuu…) y analizandolo…me di cuenta ke es la historia previa a el otro fic ke estoy creando con Hinata-chan…deben leerlo! _"El surgimiento de un nuevo clan: Los Uzumaki!" _asi entenderan mejor la unión de parejas que hay en este…**

"**Aclarando sentimientos"**

Soplaba un frío viento en la desolada noche de Konoha…y en esta misma, siendo las 3:27 am de la madrugada, un chico de aprox. 16 años de edad, rubio y de ojos azules (N/Asu: mmm…me suena familiar..) no podia dormir…

-" Kusoooo…qué me pasa…? Ni siquiera dormir puedo desde que llegó a la aldea ese tal "Satoshi"…(N/Asu: ..sono yaoi…XD ) arggg…me molesta…sobretodo desde que conocio a Hinata-chan …pasa pendiente de ella… kuso..! por qué siento esto?..qué debo hacer! "

dijo Naruto, mientras pensaba en los sentimientos que tenía hacia Hinata y los que cada vez se hacian más fuertes..

_**Flash Back**_

-" Narutoo! "- gritaba una chica de pelo color rosa mientras iba de la mano con un moreno de ojos negros (N/Asu: kienes seran..? )

-" Ahh! Hola Sakura-chan..Sasuke baka…veo que les esta yendo muy bien como novios…"

-" seeh…."- suspiro Sasuke- "desde que decidí estar con ella que no me suelta…"

Se ve a una Sakura sonriente totalmente agarrada al moreno.

-"etto…a donde vas Naruto? "- pregunto la oji verde.

-" a la oficina de Tsunade oba-chan … es que me citó junto con Hinata…no se para que…"-dijo algo triste…

-" entonces que te valla bien!"- le sonrió Sakura -"vamos amor?"- se dirigió a su novio y se lo llevó de la mano mientras que a este le caía una gota por la cabeza.

Naruto vió como se alejaban, sonrió bajando la mirada y siguió su camino.(N/Asu: …nani?..esta triste? ( )

Ya fuera de la oficina de la godaime escucho que alguien lo llamaba:

-"Na…Naruto-kun…te estaba….esperando"- dijo una chica de cabellos largos y negros violáceo la cual estaba muy nerviosa.

-"Ohayo!...Hinata-chan…"- dijo el rubio que mientras la miraba se comenzó a sonrojar..

-"e…en…entremos…Hokage-sama nos espera.."- dijo tartamudeando la chica.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y entro junto con ella a la oficina en la cual estaba Tsunade sentada mirandolos y este dijo:

-" anciana..para que nos haz citado dattebayo?"- dijo el rubio un tanto cabreado.

-" a quien le dices anciana mocoso!"- grito enfurecida la godaime con una gran vena en su frente- "mira enano…iré al grano ya que no tengo deseos de pelear…Shizune, hazlo pasar.."- dijo la vieja, perdon la señora mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Al instante entro un joven de su edad (N/Asu: como de 16 ) el pelo que le llegaba casi al hombro era azulado, ojos dorados y con un protector ninja en su frente.

-"muy bien…este es Satoshi Mihara un chico de la aldea oculta de la catarata que viene a quedarse por negocios un tiempo ya que es el primogenito del Kage de allá con el cual tenemos un tratado de alianza….resumiendo…necesito que le busquen un hospedaje y que lo protejan en un posible caso de ataque en su contra, aunque es improbable. Les quedo claro?"- preguntó la Godaime.

Los dos chicos asintieron y se presentaron cada uno, mientras inesperadamente Satoshi se acerca a Hinata, le toma y besa la mano…

-"mucho gusto señorita…para mi sera un honor poder estar cerca de alguien tan bella como usted.."- le dijo el chico sonriendo sin soltarle la mano. (N/Asu: n/n ke caballero!)

-"a…a..arigattou Satoshi-san"- dijo Hinata sin poder reaccionar

-"deja los formalismos…llamame como quieras linda"- aclaro el muchacho

Mientras un furioso Naruto miraba con ira aquella situación..(N/Asu: celoso! celoso! )

_**Fin Flash back**_

-"KUSO! Justo ahora que me di cuenta que me gustabas! Por qué todo me tiene que salir tan mal dattebayo!"- grito el oji azul tapandose fuertemente la cabeza con su almohada..

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

_Al otro día en la tarde…_

Ino caminaba sola por las calles de Konoha, y decidio adentrarse a una especie de bosque que estaba cerca.

Mientras caminaba por el, sintio unos ruidos cercanos al lugar donde ella se encontraba y se aproximo a ver que pasaba…

Miro, y era Kiba quien al parecer estaba entrenando ya que golpeaba fuertemente con sus puños los arboles que estaban a su alrededor…

-"tanta rabia tienes?"- pregunto la rubia un tanto desanimada

-"mhp..? disculpa Ino…es ke no me di cuenta ke estabas aquí"- dijo el Inuzuka

-"descuida solo estaba paseando…y… Akamaru..donde esta?"-dijo Ino con extrañesa ya que el chico siempre estaba acompañado de su perro.

-"…a Akamaru lo deje en casa…es que quiero estar solo.."- dijo Kiba sentandose en el suelo…

-" …perdon, no quize molestarte…te dejo…"-dijo la de ojos celestes mientras continuaba su camino.

-"..no te vallas!...si quieres podemos hablar un momento..te noto algo triste.."-afirmo el muchacho a lo que la chica no lo dudo y se sento junto al él y comenzo a contar…

-"je…tan evidente es…ya veo…Es que últimamente me he sentido muy sola y creo que esto me durará por siempre…nadie se fija en mi…y me da envidia que Sakura con su frente tan amplia ya tenga novio y yo no…"- dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos.

-" te entiendo…"- dijo Kiba

-"…me…entiendes..?"- pregunto Ino algo confundida..

-" yo igual me siento asi…solo…solo…(N/Asu: si kieres yo soy tu novia.. u/u ) ademas con Hinata ya me di por vencido…ella solo me ve y vera como un amigo…ademas siempre ha estado enamorada de ese imbecil de Naruto…ademas……..…que! Por que tengo que decirte esto?- dijo algo avergonzado..

-" no lo se…pero que te parece si entrenamos un momento para olvidarnos de todo esto?"- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa..

-" buena idea…y no creas que te dejare ganar solo por ser mujer!"- dijo un emocionado Kiba.

Y terminado esto comenzaron a entrenar, ninguno de los dos lograba golpear al otro, a pesar de que Kiba moderaba su fuerza ya que no keria lastimar a Ino..pero en un momento de descuido de este, ella logro darle un golpe en la cara tirandolo al suelo contra un arbol..

-" gomen nasai… Kiba-kun!" –corrio ella hacia el para ver como estaba- " yo no queria lastim…" no alcanzo a terminar ya que el Inuzuka la tomo fuertemente de las muñecas presionandolas contra el piso, quedando totalmente arriba del cuerpo de ella…

Los dos callaron unos segundos y respiraban agitadamente…hasta que el silencio se rompio..

-"je! Que no querias que?..."- pregunto el chico ironicamente mirandola a los ojos, y sin salirse de su posición… la beso en los labios por unos momentos..- "kuso...ke estoy haciendo…?"- penso, y se fue rapidamente del lugar dejando a una Ino inmóvil en el suelo, impresionada y totalmente roja por lo acontecido.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/

Ya era noche en la aldea y dos personas caminaban por la calle, hasta que se detuvieron y entraron en una casa.

-" ahhhh…. Que mision mas problemática la que acabamos de de terminar…estoy agotado…"- dijo un chico de pelo tomado mientras se echaba en un sillon y subia los pies en una mesa de centro.

-" sii…lo mejor es que no salimos lastimados Shikamaru-kun"- dijo una joven un poco mayor que el de cabello rubio oscuro. -"etto…de verdad muchas gracias por haberme recibido en tu casa.."

-"ee..?...no te preocupes Temari..ya sabes que ni mis padres ni yo tenemos problemas en que te quedes…ademas tu les agradas mucho"- aseguro el de los ojos negros.

-" a si!..y aproposito de lo mismo…donde estan tus padres ahora?"- pregunto la chica con algo de curiosidad.

-"se fueron de viaje a otro pais por dos semanas…ah! mendokuse! No tendre quien me cocine y ordene mis cosas xD soy un desastre…"- dijo Shikamaru

-"demo…yo te puedo ayudar…no me cuesta nada, si quieres te preparo algo de comer ahora mismo…debes tener hambre.."- dijo Temari un tanto sonrojada

-" tsk!..no te molestes, si quieres come algo tu, lo que es yo me dare un baño y me ire a dormir"- dijo el joven con su tipica mirada de aburrido mientras se dirijia al baño y entro en el.

La chica se quedo sentada algo y triste, pensando..-" …..que mal….soy una tonta.…crei que le gustaba…pero estaba equivocada por lo que veo… ni siquiera me tomo mucho en cuenta……solo soy para el… su mejor amiga…"- mientras pensaba en esto y pasado un rato.. Shikamaru salio del baño con el pelo suelto y mojado con una toalla que le cubria la zona de las caderas… (N/Asu: kya! Kiero ver! Kiero ver! n/n )

-"ahora puedes entrar tu, Temari…tambien sabes cual es tu habitación…yo me voy a la mia…que duermas bien"- y le hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida y cerro la puerta.

-"buenas…noches…."-dijo ella aproximandose al baño.

Ya dentro de la ducha no dejaba de pensar…

-" ..aun asi….a pesar de todo lo que creo….no puedo dejar de quererte…mas aun ahora que estamos los dos…nadie mas…solo nosotros...tu…y...yo……que hago?"

Pasado un momento la chica se dirijia a la habitación de huéspedes (N/Asu: casi era de su propiedad ya ke no era la primera vez ke se kedaba en esa casa…pero nunca antes solos..) a lo que no pudo contenerse y se detuvo en la de Shikamaru, abriendo suavemente la puerta para ver como este dormia…el estaba de espaldas a ella acostado un tanto desordenado…la unica que luz que alumbraba era la de la luna…asi se kedo viendolo unos instantes y volteo para irse cuando escucho…

-"ya te creia durmiendo…a que viniste?..."- pregunto el fan de las nubes…

-" ehhh…ehhh…yo….solo…queria asegurarme de que estuvieras bien tapado..es que hace un poco de frio..pero ya me iba…"- dijo nerviosa ella

-"por que te vas…?...no estoy del todo tapado…podrias… arroparme?"- dijo con una picara sonrisa el joven, a lo que Temari encendio una lampara, se dispuso a hacerlo..y al estar cerca de el…este se sento y acerco su cara a la de ella y dijo..-" sabes que no podia dormir pensando en ti…? "- tomo su rostro con las manos y la comenzo a besar…cada vez con mas pasion, quedando acostados en la cama, a lo que Temari no ofrecia resistencia; todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaba…y abrazaba al chico mientras que este le bajaba la toalla que la cubria…empenzando a besar su cuello para bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos y luego hacer lo mismo con ellos…ella estaba consumida por el placer y se dejaba llevar gustosa…mientras que el bajo una mano y la comenzo a penetrar con un dedo y con la otra acariciaba suavemente uno de sus senos…por lo cual ambos respiraban exitados…

-" …sigue por favor…sigue…"- hablaba con dificultad la rubia, a lo que Shikamaru hizo todo lo contrario; la dejo y se sento en un costado de la cama dandole la espalda a ella y diciendole:

-"….esto estuvo mal….lo siento Temari…tu me gustas… y es porque te quiero que nunca debi faltarte el respeto…espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme…ahora cubrete…yo no mirare"

La chica quedo sorprendida y se sintio rechazada por tal situación, se cubrio con la toalla y se acerco por detrás del joven, puso su mano sobre la de el y comenzo a susurrarle en el oido :

-" …no me puedes dejar asi…no es de hombre…ademas a mi no me molesta…porque kiero que tu seas el hombre al cual yo me entregue y con el cual quiero estar por siempre...yo… estoy enamorada de ti…o acaso no te das cuenta que te amo!..."-dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba por atrás…a lo que el quedo impresionado ya que nunca nadie le habia dicho algo como eso.

-"...esta bien…que problemática eres…pero no digas que no te lo adverti"- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y apago la lampara quedando sobre Temari, a lo que esta con un rapido movimiento quedo arriba.

-" esta vez me asegurare de que no te escapes de nuevo"- dijo la rubia sacando la camiseta que el traia puesta y besando su cuello y pectorales…El tambien le quito la toalla tirandola al suelo y dejandola totalmente desnuda…y ella termino dejandolo desnudo tambien…habiendo asi un contacto piel a piel.

La joven se sento sobre el , entrelazo sus manos con las del chico y las apreto fuertemente, mientras este comenzo a entrar en ella solo un poco y con mucha suavidad ya que ambos eran vírgenes…estuvieron un rato asi, hasta que Temari interrumpio:

-" Shika… no te preocupes…hazlo de una vez…"- el accedio tomando con una mano la cintura de ella y con otra le abrio un poco las piernas, la levanto levemente y se introdujo fuertemente hasta el fondo para inmediatamente salirse…, ella dio un gemido de dolor y se dejo caer sobre él, respirando los dos agitadamente.

El la abrazo y se cubrieron con las sabanas…la miro durante un momento mientras acariciaba su rostro y pelo…(ella solo sonreia)…

La beso tiernamente en la frente y dijo: "……..yo..…yo tambien……te amo…."

**ASUKA: kya! Nunca pense ke terminaria tan rapido este capi!...kreo ke me emocione (inner: si como no… ¬¬ eso fue el lemon) ejem…y pude dejar claro cuales son las primeras parejas…y esta ultima la mas hot por lo visto.. xD jaajaja**

**Aunke me encanta n.n**

**Solo espero que dejen Reviews ya que ese es mi alimento para continuar…y recuerden leer tambien el otro fic que cierta relacion tiene con este ya ke uno es el pasaso del otro…**

" **_El surgimiento de un nuevo clan: Los Uzumaki!"_**

**pd: los ke kieran ver mis fan-arts solo agreguenme al msn y ahí les dare el link!**

**Eso es todo! Ittekimasu! ¬**


	2. Te necesito

**ASUKA: Hallo! Aca toy subiendo el segundo capi del fic!... de antemano kiero darles las gracias x leerlo…nunca pense ke lo harian.. ToT tambien no creo ke pueda actualizar muy seguido… (inner: -.- como maximo una semana…he estado muy ocupada! ) pero hare lo posible para ke este mejor, a si ke denme sus opiniones y sugerencias!**

**No los aburro mas! Ittekimasu! )**

" **Te necesito "**

Asi como en la noche anterior iluminaba la tenue luz de la luna… ahora lo hacian los leves rayos de sol que se asomaban apenas por las montañas, para entrar por una ventana y dar levemente en una habitación de la ciudad…

Un chico se despierta con una sensación extraña, con mucho sueño, y se dispone a seguir durmiendo, cierra sus ojos, cuando siente que algo se mueve por debajo de las sabanas y toca sus pies como acariciandolos…

Se le eriza la piel…dirije la mirada hacia abajo y ve que esta totalmente desnudo, por lo cual queda muy sorprendido tratando de recordar algun hecho ocurrido para que quedara de ese modo.

Siente nuevamente los roces en sus pies y voltea al otro lado de la cama lentamente como queriendo no saber lo que vera…

_-" que no sea lo que creo, que no sea lo que creo, que no se…"_- repetia el joven en su mente, hasta que llego a girar y vio a una chica totalmente desnuda, bien desarrolada y durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, mientras esta tocaba sus pies con los suyos…

Esto provoco ciertas manifestaciones fisicas en él… (N/ASU: mm.. de ke tipo seran?) quien al mismo instante le comenzo a sangrar la nariz (N/ASU: al puro estilo animé xD)

-" iabe…(mierda)… esto me pasa por caliente…"- dijo completamente rojo, y comenzo a buscar con la mirada algo con que taparse para poder salir de la cama. Por desgracia toda la ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, esparcida desordenadamente y lejos de el (N/ASU: O.o ke hicieron para ke kedara asi? ), por lo que se propuso cuidadosa y rapidamente salir de la cama para poder coger algo con que cubrir su cuerpo.

Justo cuando estaba fuera de ella a punto de recoger un boxer, escucha una voz..

-"Shika...no te expongas ante mi de ese modo… que me tientas…"- dijo riendo una rubia. Por lo cual el chico se tapo inmediantamente detrás de una cortina con pudor y mucha vergüenza. No sabia ke responder…

-"…Eh…yo…hhh…es que…"

Mientras que a Shikamaru no le salia el habla, Temari se levanto como si nada y se acerco confiadamente a el…

-"..por que estas asi…?...anoche no decias lo mismo…o es que te arrepientes de todo?"- dijo ella abriendo la cortina quedando ambos frente a frente desnudos…(N/ASU: u/u )…

-" loo…que pasa es que me da un poco de vergüenza verte asi o que tu me veas a mi…sobretodo de este modo…nunca lo habia hecho antes…y tu cuerpo …yo…"- trato de explicar el Nara evitando mirar ciertas zonas de la chica.

-" jaja…no te compliques tanto, ahora todo ha cambiado desde anoche…ademas yo…no veo nada malo en ti…todo lo contario…e…estas muy bien dotado…."- afirmo muy sonrojada la rubia.

Para callar el vacio que habia, ya que Shikamaru quedo perplejo con tal acotacion, la joven hablo.

-" todavía tengo sueño…estoy muy cansada…vamos a dormir otro rato, ademas es temprano y estamos libres por algunos dias…"-concluyo Temari con un bostezo llevandolo de la mano hacia la cama, luego acostandose para ultimo besarlo y voltear quedando de espaldas a el…

El sentia una sensación muy extraña, pero que lo hacia feliz.

Con nerviosismo abrazó a la chica del abanico por su cintura, apoyó su menton timidamente en su cuello, lo que le ocasiono una sensación de gusto y comodidad, por lo que no le costo mucho quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que su acompañante.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_-"Para que pidieron hablar conmigo? Estoy un poco ocupado…" dijo serio un hombre_

_-"Todos los miembros del Souke hemos llegado a una difícil determinación, Hiashi"- hablo uno de los que estaban ahí._

_-"Bien diganme de que se trata ,ademas me disgusta que no me hayan comentado nada al respecto anteriormente y como lider debi ser informado de esto!"-exclamo Hiashi._

_-"No creo que ofrezcas resistencia a tal propocision, ya que siempre has pensado lo mismo acerca de tu hija mayor"- se refirio otro hombre._

_-"Mejor expliquenme de una vez de que se trata y hablen claro, sin rodeos!"-dijo la cabeza de los Hyuuga quien comenzaba a molestarse._

_-"Esta bien…ire al grano. Se trata de una de tus hijas…Hinata…Creemos que ella todavía no ha superado el nivel esperado para su edad, en cambio su hermana Hanabi se iguala a su fuerza siendo menor que esta. Lo cual no beneficia para nada al Souke…la familia necesita que el proximo lider y sucesor de tu cargo sea alguien mejor, y en esto tu hija mayor no nos beneficia para nada y deja harto que desear. Por lo tanto, todos concluimos que Hanabi sea la futura lider del Souke, y a Hinata la marcaremos con el sello del Bouke…_

Una chica se sento en su cama precipitadamente con horror en su cara y comenzo a llorar.

-"Que…que fue eso…?...era una pesadilla horrible…pero por que la tuve…n..no entiendo…mi familia….mi..mi padre tambien…ellos querian marcarme con el mismo sello que tiene Neji…. aunque aya sido solo un sueño…parecia…tan real… te…te…tengo miedo…"- tartamudeaba la mayor de las Hyuuga mientras tiritaba y caian muchas lagrimas de sus ojos.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

-"Por que tardara tanto Hinata-chan , dattebayo!"- bufaba Naruto –"ella nunca tarda ; es muy puntual…le abra pasado algo?...para asegurarme ire a buscarla yo mismo a su casa…quedamos de juntarnos aquí para enseñarle la ciudad a ese tonto hijo del lider de la aldea oculta de la catarata (N/ASU: ¬¬ mejor habria salido diciendo "Satoshi" ) "- dijo molesto el rubio.

Mientras se dirigia a la mansión de los Hyuuga se percato que alguien lo seguia, y lanzo inmediatamente un kunai a tal direccion, pero para su sorpresa a quien le iba dirigido lo agarro fácilmente con su mano.

"-Hey Naruto…por que siempre tan violento conmigo.., o acaso tienes algo en mi contra?"- pregunto un chico de cabello azul oscuro.

-" yo solo me defendia…y no tengo por que darte explicaciones! Ademas dime la razon por la cual me seguias dattebayo!"- grito el oji azul apuntandolo con un dedo.

-"simplemente porque quedamos de juntarnos tu y Hinata-chan para que me enseñaran la ciudad, y cuando iba llegando al lugar vi que te ibas y decidi seguirte para saber…"- dijo Satoshi- "ahora dime donde esta Hinata-chan y a donde vamos?"- pregunto.

-"_Hinata-CHAN"?..."VAMOS"? que se cree este idiota…tratar asi a Hinata sin ni siquiera conocerla bien…ademas se incluyo para venir conmigo! Kuso… este si que me esta fastidiando!_ "- pensaba el portador de Kyuubi –" y por que habria de responderte esa pregunta que no te incumbe?"- dijo muy molesto el rubio.

-" nani? Tan pronto lo olvidaste? Te refrescare la memoria…es tu mision! Tienes que estar junto a mi para cuando los necesite…ademas… no creo que le agrade mucho a Hokage-sama tener una queja tuya…te puede perjudicar…hazlo por tu bien…"- aseguro el chico con ironia en su tono de voz…

-" esta bien…aunque no le temo a esa vieja……voy a la casa de Hinata-chan, es que me parecio raro que todavía no haya llegado…"- dijo Naruto mientras pensaba…"_este baka cada vez me cae peor! Se quiere hacer el lindo…me dio mala espina del primer momento en que lo vi…pero a mi no me va a poder engañar…"_

-" sugoi! Iremos a ver a Hinata-chan! Ya la estaba echando de menos!" – dijo el joven visitante con una sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo la furiosa expresión que tenia Naruto en su rostro..

Y asi se fueron los dos rapidamente saltando de arbol en arbol, pero Naruto iba a una velocidad increíble como queriendo dejar atrás a este chico el cual le salio bastante bueno tambien…

_-"argg… por nada permite que lo deje atrás, es muy agil…nunca pense que existiera alguien asi en la aldea de la catarata…por lo que sabia esa aldea no tiene muchos ninjas, ni menos excelentes…que raro…porque en este puedo sentir una gran cantidad de chakra, aunque ni siquiera esta en combate…mmm...debo estar alerta…"- _pensaba dudoso el rubio.

-" Naruto?… te molesta que me acerque a Hi…"- el joven de los ojos de un tono dorado, no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que el Uzumaki lo interumpio mientras se detenia.

-" Ya llegamos… esta es la casa de Hinata-chan"- dijo el ninja N° 1 en sorprender a la gente, acercandose a esta misma de apoco junto con quien lo acompañaba.

Justo cuando iban a llamar a la puerta de la mansión de los Hyuuga, alguien abre esta misma.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

En un pequeño bosque, que en el medio de este habia un espacio vacio que no tenia arboles, sino que algunos troncos colocados verticalmente como para entrenar. A un costado de este, muy cercano se encontraba un riachuelo no muy hondo y de aguas muy claras que tenia algunas rocas para ser cruzado.

Volviendo al lugar anteriormente mencionado se encontraban 4 personas, y 3 de ellas entrenando entre si.

-" Vamos chicos! Ustedes pueden mas! Recuerden que la fuerza de la juventud esta con ustedes! "- dijo un hombre algo estrafalario y con una pose algo rara..

-"Hai! Como usted diga Gai sensei!...demo…yo ya tengo hambre…y no he comido nada…"- se quejaba un joven de cejas grandes.

-"Ah…lo olvidaba…que les parece si vamos a almorzar a algun lado…yo invito!"- dijo Gai.

-" Sugoi sensei! Ya estaba que moria, asi que en marcha!.."- dijo Lee con un ojo cerrado, el pulgar levantado y una sonrisa que resplandecia… (N/ASU: u.U no hay remedio…)

-" Tenten…Neji …dejen de entrenar y vamos a comer..no era para que se lo tomaran mas enserio…ademas después pueden seguir…..ya saben que los jóvenes gastan mucha energia y necesitan reponerla"- dijo su sensei esperandolos.

A lo que en ese momento Neji y Tenten se miraron como entendiendo lo que queria decir el otro con ese simple gesto.

-"Tranquilo sensei…Tenten y yo todavía no tenemos hambre y pensamos entrenar otro rato mas"- dijo el Hyuuga.

-"No se preocupen estaremos bien…necesitamos perfeccionar unos movimientos y listo…vayan sin nosotros"- aclaro un poco cansada una chica que tenia tomado el pelo en dos moños.

-"Vamos Gai sensei…dejelos…asi son ellos"- dijo el cejas encrespadas alejandose junto con su maestro.

Luego de que pasó un momento y de que los dos chicos se aseguraran de que tanto su compañero, como su maestro estuviesen lo suficientemente apartados del lugar se sintieron más cómodos y reanudaron su practica.

-" Que bien Neji…ahora podemos estar mas tranquilos…"- le sonrio Tenten al Hyuuga.

-" Shhh! Sabes que no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de opiniones, ni menos a viva voz….ya sabes que pueden malinterpretar las cosas…"- dijo Neji mirando un poco preocupado a todas direcciones.

-" jaja! Malinterpretar que? Acaso esta malo que tu y…!"- la chica no alcanzo a terminar su frase, ya que el castaño se le acerco rapidamente y le tapo la boca.

-" basta… no vinimos para hablar sobre eso… sera mejor que continuemos entrenando"- dijo el joven soltando a Tenten.

-" ..esta bien …esta bien… entonces comenzemos!"- dijo esta lanzandole rapidamente; en posición de ataque; un shuriken al chico de los ojos blanquecinos, el cual lo esquivo al instante.

Cada uno se defendia y atacaba con su especialidad al otro, sin tratar de dañarlo obviamente. Hasta que…

-"_Soushouryu!_ "- dijo la oji azul tomando dos pergaminos de los cuales comenzo a sacar un monton de armas y a lanzarselas a su oponente, el que recibio el roze de una en el brazo haciendo que sangrara un poco.

-" veo que te lo tomaste enserio…entonces yo tambien lo hare!"- y con una gran velocidad se acerco a ella y usando el _juuken_ la golpeo en un hombro tirandola al suelo para que después la chica se azotara la cabeza con el suelo quedando inconsciente.

Al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho, fue corriendo a socorrerla, y al ver que esta no reaccionaba la tomó en sus brazos y la recosto en un arbol que estaba a la orilla del riachuelo que se encontraba cerca del lugar.

Luego rompio unas vendas y saco un pedazo humedeciendolo con el agua. Llego donde ella, la miro con preocupación y le paso la venda por la cara con mucha suavidad hasta que Tenten desperto.

-"….estas bien? Te duele algo?..dime!.."- dijo el Hyuuga.

-" ….solo algo mareada….pero sabes Neji…"- se detuvo seria la chica, a lo que él la miro con atención -" …me gusta que te preocupes por mi…"- dijo la castaña rodeando sus manos en el cuello de el atrayendolo hacia su boca y besandolo calidamente. El joven quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego los cerro, aponyando sus manos en el arbol en que estaba apoyada la chica.

Al pasar un momento se detuvieron y ambos sonrieron estando un poco sonrrojados.

-" Tenten…ya sabes que nos pueden ver aqui…"- dijo Neji

-" pero para nada ofreciste resistencia "- sonrio ella-" ademas…en donde NO nos pueden ver?"- dijo ironicamente.

-"…mmmm….?... no lo se…pero si quieres lo averiguamos…"- le respondio el chico con la misma ironia, y dandole la mano a la joven (N/ASU: ¬¬ ni que se la cortara y se la diera…) la ayudo a pararse, y se alejaron del lugar.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

-"Hinata?..."- dijo un extrañado Naruto a lo que esta misma chica con una angustiada expresión se acerco corriendo hacia los brazos del rubio, abrazandolo y comenzando a llorar…

-"Na…Naruto-kun…no me dejes….o…onegai…"- dijo apenas la morena sin soltarse del chico ignorando totalmente a Satoshi quien se encontraba con una no muy agradable mirada apreciando la escena

-"Descuida…nunca lo hare…te lo prometo…" dijo el oji azul preocupado, sorprendido y ruborizado por tal reaccion de la Hyuuga, correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica. -" ……nunca…... "

**ASUKA: Yatta! Por fin lo termine…! (inner: ya era hora..) Que bueno!...solo espero que me dejen reviews…para seguir escribiendo… Ah! Y no olviden leer el otro fic que hacemos Hinata-nee-chan (Chibi-Hinata) y yo! _"El surgimiento de un nuevo clan: Los Uzumaki!"_ ya que tiene relacion con este y puedan entender algunas cosas. Matta ne!**

**Ahora ha responder REVIEWS! **

**-Gabe Logan: grax por la opinión…pero eso de los nombres no lo entendi xD**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki: sip esto fue… y tambien pondremos algunos problemos y de cómo se formaron las parejas… asi ke espero que sigas leyendo!**

**-Gaby Uchiha: jaja…grax x el cumplido! Y no te preocupes ya que no es un one-shot…y mi mente pervertida tiene para mas lemons… x lo menos para todas las parejas! Nos vemos!**

**-Demian: juju… ke bueno ke te aya gustado pu ninio! Espero que lo sigas leyendo nu mas! Y recuerda que seguire con el lemon! Chau!**

**-Cristillyn: tranquila, tranquila… habra mas lemon… esto es solo el comienzo…pero los capitulos no seran mas largos… arigattou amiga x leer mis fics! Y continua con el tuyo!**

**-Spider boy: no te desesperes Naruto-kun! Tambien hare lemon de ti con Hinata…jijiji…creo que Kyuubi lo dijo todo…me has inspirado! Sigue el tuyo! Y grax x leer!**

**-Kurayami sama: ToT me emociona tu comentario! De verdad! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Solo no dejes de leerlo! Y tratare de subirlo rapido...aunke no aseguro nada… Sayonara!**

**-Frost demon: hola! Grax x tu opinión, me anima a seguirlo! Así que sigue leyendolo! Baichan!**


	3. Cuerpo y alma

**ASUKA: konichiwa! Primero ke nada…gomen x el retraso…es ke kasi no he podido usar el PC x ke ademas del colegio komenze a estudiar en un preuniversitario! Y salgo muy tarde… snif… TT-TT como les decia ya estoy subiendo el capitulo 3… solo espero ke les guste, ya que de a poco comienzan a aparecer las parejas ke están en el otro fic "El surgimiento de un nuevo clan: Los Uzumaki!" ke titulo mas largo (inner: ¬¬ de ke me quejo si yo misma se lo puse..), pero es necesario hacer la aclaración..**

**Asi ke paso el aviso para ke lo lean… solo el ke no lo ha hecho… y dejen reviews! Ke es eso lo ke me inspira para seguir trabajando y poner todo de mi para ke salga lo mejor posible… no me pidan mucho, ya ke soy novata en esto… y por ultimo recuerden ke este fic contiene LEMON en algunos capítulos… lo advierto para akellos ke no tienen una mente pervertida como la mia! jajajja! Saben ke pueden darme ideas si kieren… no tengo ningun problema! Así ke nos vemos x msn (inner: xD komo no, si a todos ya los tienes agregados!) **

**No los molesto mas, los dejo con el capi y no olviden sus REVIEWS! Ittekimasu!**

" **Cuerpo y alma "**

Ya era alrededor del medio día en Konoha, se encontraban en primavera, el cielo estaba despejado, casi no habían nubes en él, las cuales impidieran la vista a el hermoso color que este tenia… soplaba además una suave y agradable brisa que remecía levemente los frondosos arboles que en algunas especies ya habian florecido, y de ellos se podía respirar un fresco y sutil aroma que se propagaba por doquier.

A pesar de estar recien comenzando el dia, ya habia mucho movimiento en la ciudad, la gente se desplazaba de un lado para otro llevando cosas en sus manos. Era como si estuvieran preparando algo. Y en efectivo, muy pronto se llevaria a cabo el festival de la primavera, exactamente en 5 dias mas.

Pero no para todos eso era lo mas importante, algunos tenias sus cabezas puestas en otras cosas, o por lo menos en ese momento su preocupación era otra…

-" ahhh…"- suspiro una chica –" hasta donde seguiremos caminando?... me aburro… ya llevamos haciendolo 35 minutos y lo unico que conseguimos es alejarnos del centro de la ciudad cada vez mas… no tenemos un rumbo fijo… no era para que te complicaras tanto… ademas no se en que te afecta que nos vean juntos, dijiste que buscaríamos un lugar para estar solos, pero no se por que te hice caso, si perfectamente podriamos haber ido a mi casa… sabes que a esta hora no hay nadie, sobretodo ahora que todos tienen puesta su atención en el festival. Por cierto tienes que ir conmigo, y no creas que permitire que nos andemos escondiendo. A veces llego a creer que te avergüenzas de lo nuestro…o…de mi…"- dijo deteniendose en el camino una castaña de ojos pardos, con algo de tristeza en su voz".

-"…No! Para nada! No debes pensar eso… tal vez siempre te pido que ocultemos a los demas lo que sentimos, pero eso no quiere decir que me avergüence de ti! Todo lo contrario! Estoy muy feliz de tener a alguien como tu a mi lado… que siempre a creido en mi… que siempre me ha ayudado…que siempre me ha apoyado… que nunca me ha abandonado, incluso en los momentos difíciles! Hemos pasado muchos momentos juntos los cuales nunca los olvidare y los que siempre estan presentes en mi… como tu! Y si no le he dicho a nadie sobre esto…es por que simplemente no he encontrado el momento preciso para hacerlo…Pero ya se…el festival sera perfecto para contarles a todos lo que hay entre tu…y…yo…"- aseguro el Hyuuga con una sonrisa dedicada a su novia.

Ella quedo muy alegre y le sonrió tambien, a lo que el joven se acerco a ella y le vendo los ojos para luego cargarla en sus brazos y decirle..

-" no te impacientes… ahora te llevare al lugar que tenia pensado"-

-" que bien! esto me emociona, pero crei que iriamos a cualquier sitio, no que tuvieras uno especial y planeado"- le dijo Tenten.

-" ya veras cuando lleguemos…"- dijo el castaño poniendose en marcha y alejandose de arbol en arbol cargando con su novia.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

En otro lugar de Konoha, se encontraban tres jóvenes a las afueras de una gran casa; era la mansión de la familia Hyuuga.

-" a... arigattou… Naruto-kun "- dijo una chica morena de largos cabellos mientras se secaba el rastro que habian dejado sus lagrimas al recorrer su palido rostro.

-" que bien que te sientas mejor Hinata-chan…, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, (N/Asu: lo ke sea?) no te dejare sola… "- dijo algo sonrojado el rubio que aun seguia abrazado a la Hyuuga.

-" cof cof! "- hizo notar su tos un joven que los acompañaba, un tanto molesto e incomodo por aquella situación que tenian los otros dos. –" eehhh… me alegra que este mejor Hinata-chan, me tenias preocupado…"- interrumpio inmediatamente el mismo, y los chicos se soltaron del largo abrazo que los unia con la cara totalmente roja y tratando de disimular aquello.

-" ohayo… Satoshi-san! … gomen… pero no me di cuenta que estabas aquí "- se refirio a él la joven de los ojos color perla, a lo que Satoshi quedo desanimado por aquella afirmación y Naruto muy contento le dio una sonrisa como de victoria, provocando los celos e ira en este. (N/Asu: xD ajajja! perdedor! )

-" muy bien! Entonces vamonos! U olvidas que tu capricho es que te enseñemos la ciudad? Ademas yo no pienso gastar todo mi tiempo en ti, tengo hambre dattebayo! Y después que terminemos… invitare a Hinata-chan a comer ramen en Ichiraku!_ je je je je! Muerete de la envidia dobe Satoshi, tendre una cita con Hinata-chan y tú no!... yeah!...demo… aun no le he preguntado si acepta la invitacion… _etto…. Hinata…. Te… gustaria ir a comer conmigo…?"- pregunto el oji azul con una sonrisa y una mano en la cabeza.

-" ha… hai! "- contesto la chica muy emocionada - _ yo… a comer con Naruto-kun… me ha invitado… sera como una cita… que nervios… _- pensaba ésta emocionada, con las mejillas ruborizadas y jugando con sus dedos.

-" _ iabe! iabe!... maldito Naruto… pero esto no se va a quedar asi!_ "- pensaba el peli azul con una gran vena en su frente, mirada asesina hacia el poseedor de Kyuubi, totalmente rojo y saliendole humo de la cabeza.

-" ano sa…….ano saaaaa! Dobe! Vamonos, ya sabes que después de mostrarte Konoha tengo un compromiso "- dijo el rubio con ironia en su mirada y voz al de los ojos color dorado, mientras saltaba a un arbol junto con la Hyuuga y partiendo del lugar.

-" esta bien…"- dijo Satoshi a resgañadientes y siguiendolos para luego alcanzarlos.

Asi rapidamente las tres siluetas de los shinobis desaparecieron alejandose del lugar.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

En una habitación de una casa en Konoha, el reloj que se encontraba en el suelo marcaba las 12:36 am.

-" ahhhhmm…(bostezo) _ya veo…_ (miro a el otro costado de su cama) _quede solo…creo que me levantare…nani? ... y que paso con el desorden?... nani?... estoy con mi pijama? NANI! Eso quiere decir que_… "- pensaba un chico de pelo negro hasta que fue interrumpido.

-" vamos Shikamaru levantate! … no seas tan perezoso "- dijo sonriendo una rubia que traia puesta una camisa de dormir muy corta y que le dejaba ver parte de su hombro izquierdo, con lo cual el Nara quedo perplejo.

-" ya… ya voy…"- respondió cambiando a su cara de aburrimiento para ocultar su sonrojo y se levantó de la cama.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

-" ya llegamos…"- se escucho decir a un joven de aprox. 18 años, en el mismo momento que le descubría los ojos a una chica de su misma edad, dejandola ver el entorno.

La muchacha miró con detenimiento el lugar. Habían grandes arboles, todos aglomerados en un sector, algunos arbustos de diversas especies los cuales ya florecidos aromatizaban la suave brisa que recorria el lugar y ademas todo el sector tenía pasto, lo que simulaba una gran y hermosa alfombra verde.

Ella quedó sorprendida por la belleza que contemplaba, y fue aún más su asombro cuando desvió la vista hacia un árbol que tenía grabadas dos letras las cuales eran separadas por un guión: **N – T**

No pudo evitar la emoción que tenía y sus ojos se inundaron por un momento derramando alguna que otra lágrima.

-" e… este lugar… "- fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, para inmediatamente lanzarse a los brazos de su acompañante; quien le correspondió con el mismo gesto.

-" como olvidarlo… exactamente aquí, hace un año, comenzamos nuestra relacion… "- aclaró el chico.

**_Flash Back_**

-" arrg…! Supuestamente nos encontraríamos en este lugar con Gai-sensei y Lee! "- bufó una chica.

-" tranquila Tenten… se deben haber perdido… ya sabes que este es un lugar muy poco frecuentado por los ninjas, ni menos por la gente… nadie se toma la molestia de venir a entrenar a esta zona, ya que hay otras mas cercanas…"- contesto un muchacho de ojos color perla.

-" ese par nunca cambiará… pero aún no entiendo que no venga gente a este lugar… siendo que es muy bello, sobretodo para citas…"- contestó la joven- " _no debí decir esto… que tonta… Neji es un chico serio y nunca estaria pensando en estas cosas… _ " – pensaba algo desanimada.

-" si… tienes razón… es por eso que yo… "- titubeaba el castaño-" … por eso quize que vinieramos aquí… la verdad… nunca llegaran Lee ni Gai-sensei… porque esto lo planié yo…"- se detuvo un momento- " es que debo decirte algo…"- dijo mirando sonrojado hacia otro lado.

-" que… que quieres decir? "- pregunto extrañada su compañera.

-" es que tú nunca me has dejado solo, siempre me apoyas, me ayudas, entrenas conmigo y prácticamente sabes todo de mi… me conoces muy bien… y eso te lo agradezco… "- respondió el Hyuuga.

-" es verdad… y ten por seguro que lo seguire haciendo"- le sonrió tristemente la kunoichi y luego bajo la mirada.

-" … y… es por eso tambien… que…"- tomo aire- " me di cuentaque me gustas mucho… y quiero saber si… querrias ser mi … novia…Tenten"- dijo serio y a la vez muy nervioso el joven.

-" …yo … no lo puedo creer Neji… que tu "- fue interrumpida por el chico quien se apresuro para decirle…- "aceptas o no".

Ella quedo perpleja, y solo asintio moviendo la cabeza y el Hyuuga se acercó timido a su rostro para besarla suavemente.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-"… yo … lo recuerdo muy bien… y no pensé que tu tambien lo harias… es que siempre actuas muy serio…"- dijo Tenten

-"… lo se… y lo siento si en algunas ocasiones no soy muy demostrativo, pero desde ahora lo sere más… y quiero que sepas que eso no significa que no te ame… "- dijo Neji dedicandole una sonrisa junto con una mirada sexy a su novia para luego inclinarse y comer a besarla. (inner Asu: a ke te mueres por ser su novia! xD ) (N/Asu: desde ahora me dedicare a describir lo ke pasará… no habran dialogos… solo accion… ujujujuju! ).

Y así los dos jóvenes shinobis comenzaron a expresar con acciones mutuas lo que cada uno sentía por el otro.

El chico sin dejar de besarla la acorraló precipitadamente en un arbol tomandola por la cintura, y ella rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él, apegando asi mas sus cuerpos.

Cada vez se besaban con mas pasion, ya que no podian contenerla , y él comenzó a hacerlo (besar) en el cuello de su novia, desabotonando la bluza que ella traía, para luego subir a su oreja y comenzar a morderle suavemente el lóbulo, haciendo que esta diera pequeños gemidos.

Ella por su parte comenzo a sentir el miembro del joven, y con sus manos atrajo las caderas del chico hacia las suyas, quedando así los genitales de ambos juntos y empezaron a rozarlos incitandose aún con ropa.

Realmente estaban sumidos en el placer y solo se dejaban llevar por éste y por la situación.

Pasado unos momento así, el Hyuuga no aguanto y la despojó rapidamente se su pantalón, a lo que ella tampoco he hizo lo mismo con el pantalón y el boxer de éste, también sacandose un hot-pant que taria puesto, teniendo contacto físico piel a piel.

Ya que no habia impedimento alguno, el chico la tomo muy fuerte de su cadera, ella sabiendo lo que venía, enganchó una de sus piernas a las de él, quien se dispuso a penetrarla. Se introdujo en ella suave y lentamente, la cual dio un quejido que exitó aun mas al joven, quien de a poco comenzó a aumentar el ritmo apoyado con una mano en el arbol, haciendo que ella lo abrazara fuerte, enterrando su menton en el hombro de él, para justo comenzar a dar gemidos en su oido.

Esto sirvió como estimulo, ya que el shinobi aumentó aun mas la velocidad con la que penetraba por lo que ella llegó al orgasmo dando un quejido placentero, para que unos segundos después él llegara al climax sacando su miembro y terminando fuera con un gran gemido.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente, y agotados por esto se repusieron y calmaron, extasiados aun comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, lo que atrajo a la pasion que los envolvia nuevamente, y sin menos de esta, Tenten le quito el resto de ropa que llevaba su novio, el cual comenzó a bajar por el pecho de ésta besando su vientre , acariciando sus senos con una mano y con la otra desabrochando el sujetador (sostén) la despojo de este; su ultima prenda, y besandola mientra con sus dedos masajeaba los pezones de ésta, haciendo que se exitara mucho y lo conduciera hacia el suave suelo cubierto de césped.

La castaña quedo bajo él, besando sus pectorales y subiendo hasta la boca para recorrerla con su lengua y luego morderla, aferrandose al chico fuertemente quien la penetró con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus senos y se besaban ardientemente.

Los dos muchachos disfrutaban totalmente lo que vivian, pues ambos se deseaban de hace tiempo y sentían la enorme felicidad al entregarse en cuerpo y alma al otro, demostrando cuanto se amaban. (N/Asu: y que demostrativos rean!).

Asi, por largo rato estuvieron haciendo el amor como nunca antes; ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacian.

Él se introducia en ella para luego salirse y entrar mas profundamente repetidas veces, produciendo gemidos en ambos, quienes finalmente dieron el ultimo y mas aspero de todos, llegando al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, acabando Neji dentro de ella, y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Tenten para descansar podía escuchar los rapidos latidos que daba su acelerado corazon, y prácticamente jadeando; respirando con mucha dificultad se abrazaron cariñosamente, se vieron y sonrieron con ternura.

Era lo mejor y mas lindo que les habia pasado…

**ASUKA: uff! Con muchas dificultades y obstáculos pude terminar este capitulo… el tiempo… el valioso tiempo… TwT**

**Nada ke decir… solo ke tengo una mente muy pervertida para ke lleguen a pasar cosas asi por esta… solo espero ke les guste… puse toda mi imaginación en esto ultimo… (inner: mentirosa! Eso no es nada) U **

**Ya apareceran las demas parejas y se conoceran algunos problemas…Por ultimo kiero mandar saludos a los que no pueden dejar reviews y a los que pueden tambien gracias! Ahora a responder!**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki: grax x todo! Me alegra ke te haya gustado, x fa sigue leyendo!**

**-David: jeje! Espero ke este te guste… trae LEMON! Jijiji cuídate! Y nos vemos!**

**-Bruxi: arigattou ! y disculapame a mi x la demora… es komo ya he dicho mis horas al computador se reducieron considerablemente… espero ke a pesar de todo sigas leyendo! Besos! Ja ne!**

**-Gabe Logan: T-T me emociona tu pedido… y a la vez me apena ke no pueda actualizar tan rapido… pero no te preocupes ke no lo dejare!**

**-Hinata-nee-chan: ke kieres ke te diga! Solo grax x apoyarme amiga! Te kiero mucho! Y adelante kon todos tus fics! Ke kuando pueda hare los dibujos y ojala ke te inspires… o si no morire… aproposito… me sobran las fuerzas para hacer de todo kon Gaara… igual komo a ti kon Naruto-kun! Jaja! Se ke me mataras pero hacen una pareja kawaii! Ittekimasu!**


	4. Ichiraku

**ASUKA: nyo! Si se! Si se! Kreo ke no tengo perdon! TwT aunke me disculpe mil veces! Gomen x la demora… realmente no tuve tiempo! Maldito tiempo … no pude escribir aunke tenía las ideas rondando en mi mente… (inner: ¬¬ sobretodo las pervertidas!) jejje! Muchas grax a toos, ke a pesar de todo esto siguen leyendo mi fic! Realmente me emociona muxo y me insentiva a continuar!**

**UN DATO: en este cap, aparece un personaje nuevo, ke en realidad es un reflejo mio; tanto fisica como psikologikamente. Ojala les guste! **

**Ahora no los retraso aun mas! Y los dejo kon el kapi! No se olviden de los reviews! Matta ne! **

"  **Ichiraku **"

-"Sasuke-kun… a veces me pregunto por que estas junto a mi… y me gustaría que me respondieras…"- sostuvo una pelirrosa- " cada vez que estamos juntos te noto aun mas frío conmigo que antes… estas muy pensativo, serio y casi te pasas la mayoría del tiempo sin hablar… ni siquiera me miras… la verdad es que yo quiero que estés seguro de esto, porque no me permitiré sufrir mas por ti!"- dijo decidida la chica, dirigiéndose a un joven de pelo negro que estaba junto a ella.

-"Sakura… gomen… ya no se ser de otra forma… por eso quiero que me ayudes a salir de todo esto. Siempre estuve obsesionado con la venganza…por lo que me fui con Oroshimaru (N/Asu: Òó ke palabra mas askerosa) me cegué totalmente, no me importo nada, incluso estuve apunto de matarte… no se como aun sientes algo por mi…"- dijo el Uchiha con la vista baja.

-"ni yo lo se… pero no me gusta pensar en eso, me trae solo malos recuerdos de aquella vez. Oroshimaru estaba decidido a destruir Konoha junto contigo y luego apoderarse de tu cuerpo… pero tú al ultimo instante te opusiste y lo… mataste… aunque esa lucha trajo consigo la muerte de Sai… lo único que me deja tranquila es el hecho de que ahora podrá estar con su hermano… como en sus dibujos…"- dijo entristecida la chica.

-"Arigatou…"- fue lo unico que pronuncio el moreno y abrazo a la ojiverde, quedando esta impresionada por la reaccion del joven. Intento aguantar pero no pudo; sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse de lagrimas y le respondio de la misma forma.

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

-"Muy bien! Ya hemos terminado de enseñarte la aldea, espero que te haya gustado, porque nosotros nos debemos ir…"- dijo un rubio con una expresión seria en su rostro, tomando de la mano a una chica y mirando fijamente la celosa mirada del shinobi de la catarata.

-"Es verdad… prometi a Naruto-kun que iriamos a comer juntos… gomen Satoshi-san…"- se excuso la Hyuuga.

-"N… nani!"- pronuncio el peli azul quien no podia aceptar la idea todavía.

-"Entonces nos vamos! Sayonara dattebayoooooooo!"- dijo un contento Naruto el cual se fue corriendo tan rapido de la mano de Hinata que prácticamente se la llevo volando, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

-"_… no creas que te saldras con la tuya Naruto Uzumaki, ya veras… es cuestion de tiempo… solo unos dias mas…_"- pensaba Satoshi y desaparecio en un _puff._

Mientras tanto el Uzumaki ya casi llegaba a "Ichiraku" junto a Hinata, y de pronto la chica se detuvo mirando a dos personas que venian en direccion opuesta a la suya.

-"Neji-oniisan!"- grito la Hyuuga levantando una mano, este se percato y junto con su acompañante se acercaron a ella.

-"Buenos días Hinata-sama, Naruto. Que hacen por acá?"- pregunto el castaño.

-"Es que invite a Hinata-chan a comer. Si quieres puedes acompañarnos, además vienes con Tenten, y por lo que veo han estado entrenando mucho ya que estan muy agitados dattebayo…(N/Asu: no era eso lo que hacian exactamente)" dijo el oji azul tan inocente como siempre, lo que provoco que las caras de los 2 ninjas se tornaran totalmente roja.

-"que dices Neji?"- pregunto Tenten aun sonrojada.

-"si, acompañennos…"- dijo Hinata- "_snif… por lo que veo no estare a solas con Naruto-kun, asi nunca podre decirle lo que siento… _"- pensaba esta misma.

-"Bueno, vamos, ademas no hemos comido nada en todo el dia y son prácticamente las 3 pm"- dijo Neji.

-"En marcha!"- dijo Naruto mientras pensaba- "_snif… por lo que veo no estare a solas con Hinata-chan, asi nunca podre decirle lo que siento dattebayo…soy un tonto_"- y asi los cuatro ninjas se fueron en direccion a "Ichiraku".

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

-"Akamaru detente!"- se oyó gritar a un joven que estaba montado en un gran perro de color blanco el cual corria a gran velocidad por las calles de Konoha, y sin hacer caso omiso a lo que su amo le decia, paso a llevar a una chica que ordenaba unas flores las que cayeron todas esparcidas por el suelo.

En ese instante el chico bajó del perro que se fue corriendo para unirse a una jauría que seguia a una hembra en celos.

-"sumimasen! Es mi perro, es que últimamente a estado un tanto desobediente conmigo"- se disculpo el chico mientras ayudaba a recoger las flores tiradas y devolviendoselas a su dueña. De a poco subio la vista y vio el letreo que habia en el lugar y que decia: "Flores Yamanaka", por lo que quedo pasmado y lentamente miro a la joven con detenimiento, de pies a cabeza, ya que no se habia percatado de quien era. Tragó un poco de saliva y hablo –" Ino… yo… eehh…"- el Inuzuka no sabia que decir y estaba totalmente nervioso.

-"Hola Kiba… a donde ibas con tanta prisa?"- pregunto la rubia de lo mas normal como olvidando lo pasado la ultima vez en que ambos se vieron, dejando asombrado al chico.

-"yo…? iba donde Naruto a entregarle esto que se le quedo en la oficina de la Hokage, y ella me pidio que se lo entregara"(N/Asu: oohhh! Eso me sorprende de Tsunade! Siendo ke se trata de dinero! xD)- dijo el castaño tembloroso mostrandole a Ino un monedero verde con forma de rana y muy lleno.

-"souka… demo… no creo que lo encuentres en su casa, ya que lo vi caminando con Hinata, Neji y Tenten por ahí"- dijo la de los ojos celestes.

-"entonces… me acompañas a dejarselo, debe estar necesitandolo y tu me dices por donde se fue"- dijo Kiba sonrojado y mirando hacia un costado. –"_acaso no le habra importado que yo la besara la vez anterior, o estara enojada conmigo y actua como si nada?... mejor le pido disculpas, pero no se si tocar el tema, ya que Shikamaru comento que se pone horrible cuando se enoja. Maldición! Por que me preocupo tanto y me pongo tan nervioso?... debo dejar de pensar en tonterias como estas…_"- decia en su mente este mismo.

-"ok, vamos"- dijo la kunoichi acomodando las ultimas flores y comenzando a caminar cuando de pronto escucho una ironica voz que le decia:

-"Miren a quien tenemos aquí… pero si es la mismísima Ino cerda"

Con este comentario, la angelical cara de la joven se torno como la de un demonio, totalmente roja por la ira y con una gran vena en su frente, empuño sus manos pero luego se tranqulizo y respondio con la misma ironia:

-"Ohh… pero si es mi queridisima Sakura y vienes acompañada de tu amplia frente y de Sasuke-kun!"- dijo la rubia riendo.

-"callate buta-chan!"- dijo la pelirrosa.

-"callate tu! Decorin-chan!"- dijo la Yamanaka, a lo que a las dos le salian chispas de los ojos, por lo que tanto Sasuke como Kiba tuvieron que separarlas.

-"a donde ibas con Ino?"- pregunto el moreno.

-"a entregarle el monedero que olvido Naruto"- respondio el castaño.

-"tenia que ser Naruto… "- dijo Sasuke mientras le caia una gota por la cabeza- "entonces los acompañamos porque nosotros tambien íbamos a verlo, pero como no estaba en su casa supusimos que podria estar comiendo ramen.

-"tienes razon! Debe estar ahí!"- dijo Kiba quien se iba caminando con el Uchiha en direccion a "Ichiraku".

-"Chotto! (esperen)"- gritaron las dos kunoichis que todavía estaban discutiendo y se fueron corriendo para alcanzar a los jóvenes que se alejaban.

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

Eran las 2:57 pm y un chico se estaba vistiendo lentamente, traia pura ropa negra con terminaciones en red en sus antebrazos y pantorrillas, se amarro el cabello, hasta que termino poniendose una chaqueta verde tipica de Chuunin o Jounin, y salio de su habitación dirigiendose a la cocina de su casa.

En ella estaba una chica vestida con una especie de yukata morado oscuro, una gran cinta color lila que rodeaba su cintura, sandalias y guantes negros, con un gran abanico en su espalda, una bandana con el símbolo de la arena en su frente y cuatro coletas que sostenian su pelo. El joven se quedo viendola unos instantes hasta que ella se percato de su presencia y volteo hacia el.

-"ya era hora, por fin te vestiste Shikamaru, es tarde"- dijo una rubia.

-"si, pero no importa el tiempo, ya que estoy libre por una semana"- contesto él.

-"mira al parecer tu mamá dejo una nota, y por lo que dice debemos ir a comprar cosas para la cena, ya que ella no alcanzo a hacer las compras"- dijo Temari pasandole el papel al chico del moño.

-"Mendokuse…"- suspiro Shikamaru –" hasta eso tengo que hacer… mejor vamos a comer a algun lado… es mucho menos problemático. Además hace tiempo que tengo ganas de comer ramen, creo que se me pegó la mania de Naruto.

-"me parece buena idea, pero de regreso debemos pasar a comprar igual."- dijo la de ojos verde oscuro, para luego abrir la puerta y salir de la casa tomando del brazo a su reciente novio, el cual se sonrojo.

-"que pasa? Te molesta que me acerque a ti y que nos vea la gente?"- dijo Temari un poco entristecida y soltandolo.

-"no!... no malinterpretes las cosas… es solo que tu eres mi primera novia… y yo… no estoy acostumbrado a andar asi… y ademas si me ven mis amigos y…"- titubeaba el Nara.

-"muy bien! si es eso, entonces no te acerques a mi, caminare atrás tuyo pero con un metro de distancia y si quieres no le dices a nadie que somos novios, y mañana mismo regreso a mi pais y no te molesto más!"- dijo enfadada la rubia quedandose atrás.

Shikamaru se detuvo y unos segundos después, se devolvio, tomo la mano de la chica en silencio la cual no se resistio y comenzo a caminar totalmente sonrojado ante las miradas de los aldeanos que murmuraban entre ellos, en cambio Temari iba de lo mas contenta con una sonrisa reflejada en su cara.

-"_Ahh… mendokuse… mi padre tenia razon cuando me dijo hace un par de años que los hombres al fin y al cabo siempre terminan obedeciendo a la mujer de la cual se enamoran, que mejor ejemplo que el mismo; le hace en todo caso a mamá… y creo que yo voy por las mismas…_"- penso y suspiro Shikamaru mientras iba rumbo a "Ichiraku".

Después de un largo momento de vergüenza caminando por las calles de Konoha, los dos shinobis estaban a unos pasos de Ilegar.

-"Shikamaruuuuu!"- grito un rubio –"hola! Que haces por aca? Y ademas vienes con Temari,… ah!.. y de la manoo!"- alcanzo a decir el poseedor de Kyuubi antes de que su amigo le tapara la boca muy avergonzado.

-"callate baka! No tienes para que gritarlo"- dijo el Nara mirando hacia todos lados, y se dio cuenta que además estaban con Naruto: Hinata, Neji y Tenten, y que además acababan de llegar a este espontaneo encuentro: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Kiba, los que alcanzaron a oir el escandalo y quedaron un poco confundidos. Al Nara casi le revienta la cabeza; echaba humo y estaba mas roja que un tomate (N/Asu: U¬¬ un tomate maduro).

Pasaron unos instantes y todos se sentaron a comer, resulto que fue una improvisada cita grupal y una arruinada cita entre Hinata y Naruto.

-"NANI? Ke son novios?"- exclamaron todos sorprendidos por la noticia que acaba de dar Temari, ya que el pobre Shikamaru estaba en transe.

-"hey… Shikamaru! Y bien guardado te lo tenias! Solo restamos algunos…"- dijo Kiba, quien sin querer desvio la mirada hacia Ino.

-" deja de molestar Kiba… de seguro ya has besado a alguien y como sabes si el proximo eres tu! "- dijo Shikamaru recuperandose y mirandolo de reojo.

-"y tu Ino? Sigues soltera todavía?"- pregunto la pelirrosa con una sarcastica sonrisita.

-"molesta a otro! FRENTONA!"- dijo la ojiceleste, marchandose del lugar.

-"por lo que veo este tema no le agrada mucho a Ino"- dijo Tenten.

-"ahh… que problematicas son las mujeres"- dijo el observador de nubes.

-"en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo"- hablo Neji (N/Asu: por fin!) a lo que ambos recibieron una no muy buena mirada por parte de sus respectivas novias.

Hinata noto esto y supuso que habia algo entre su primo y Tenten, y se quedo observando sus comportamientos por algunos momentos. El chico del Byakugan se percato y se puso nervioso, a los instantes se paro junto con su compañera y novia y se fue con la excusa de que ya era tarde.

-"y tu Naruto? Ya que siempre estas con ella, andas con Hinata?"- dijo curiosamente Sasuke, a lo que al rubio le estallo la comida por la boca ya que llevaba su cuarto plato de ramen y por su parte Hinata volvio con su antigua mania de chocar sus dedos indices aparte de estar totalmente roja.

-"Nani! Que dices? Yo, yo, yo, yo (N/Asu: xD seguramente en esta parte mi amiga Hinata-nee-chanChibi-Hinata diria: ¿acaso quieres un yo-yo? Siempre lo pone en sus fic!) aahhh! Callate baka!"- grito el ojiazul muy sonrojado y continuo comiendo.

-"Shika… recuerda que todavía debemos ir de compras"- dijo Temari.

-"ahhh… mendokuse… entonces nosotros tambien nos vamos…"- dijo el Nara para luego despedirse e irse con su novia.

-"Sakura… tu dejaste unos libros de medicina en mi casa…"-dijo el poseedor del sharingan.

-"es verdad! Lo olvidaba! Tengo que entregarselos a Tsunade-chichou! Acompañame!"- dijo la ojiverde- "sumimasen pero debemos irnos con Sasuke-kun, nos vemos!- termino Sakura y se marcho junto con Sasuke.

-"Solamente quedamos Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun y yo…"- dijo Hinata con su suave voz.

-"souka… no me di cuenta Hinata-chan ya que estaba comiendo… por lo que ademas quede satisfecho!"- dijo el rubio dando un suspiro.

-"Yo aquí y Akamaru vagando por las calles! Pronto va a obscurecer y quiero encontrarlo antes de que eso ocurra, asi que me voy…"- dijo preocupado el castaño, preparandose para abandonar el lugar- " casi me voy con esto! Tsunade-sama dijo que te lo entregara por que se te quedo en su oficina ayer"- y el Inuzuka le lanzo el monedero verde con forma de rana el cual estaba muy gordito.-" Sayonara!" – dijo Kiba y se fue corriendo.

-"aaa! Gama-chan!" – dijo un emocionado Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos y que tomo su monedero y lo acariciaba con su cara.

-"ejem, ejem… esta es la cuenta"- dijo el viejo de Ichiraku señalandole una boleta al rubio. Y a los momentos después se escucho un gran ¿NANIIIIIIII! en toda la aldea.

-"tra…tranquilo Naruto-kun"- decía la sucesora del Souke.

-" por que esto me pasa siempre a mi Hinata-chan?"- se lamentaba Naruto mirando su monedero completamente vacío mientras caminaba con por Konoha junto con Hinata.

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

-"Arigatou Sasuke-kun por venirme a dejar"- dijo una ojiverde.

-"sabes que no es nada"- respondio este mismo dandole un beso en la frente a la pelirrosa quien se sonrojo un poco.-" eeh… Sakura… yo… quisiera saber si te gutaria venir a cenar a mi casa… como a las 9.00 pm…"- pregunto nervioso el Uchiha y la Haruno solo asintio con su cabeza y una sonrisa en el rostro.

**--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--**

_En Suna Gakure (Arena)…_

Un pelirrojo miro el reloj de su escritorio; (N/Asu: _"babeando"_) eran ya las 7.55 pm dio un suspiro y se levanto de su silla dirigiendose a la sala donde se encontraba su hermano.

-" Kankurou… saldre un momento a tomar aire, por cualquier cosa te dejo a cargo"- dijo el Kazekage (N/Asu: _"sigue babeando"_)

-"esta bien Gaara… (N/Asu: ese nombre!...) no te preocupes, has trabajado mucho"- dijo el marionetista mientras veia la televisión.

El Kazekage salio de su casa y camino sin rumbo fijo por su aldea hasta llegar a un lugar alto en donde se encontraban algunas quebradas y peñascos. Se sento en el lugar y comenzo a sentir la fresca la brisa que pasaba por su rostro (N/Asu: su bello rostro) alejado de todo bullicio y luz que no permitiera ver el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas. Cuando de pronto escucho una melodica voz que tarareaba una melodía muy cerca de ahí.

-"_que triste sonido_…"- pensó Gaara mientras buscaba de donde provenia. Se paro y lo encontró; vio que un poco mas abajo, hacia su lado derecho habia una chica de aproximadamente su edad (16 años).

Se quedo observando y escuchandola por unos instantes, y esa cancion le hizo recordar su triste infancia. Salio de su transe cuando la chica quedo en silencio y vio que se acerco a la orilla de uno de todos los precipicios que habia, y saco una katana que traia en su espalda dejandola en el suelo. Estaba vestida totalmente de negro, con una polera sin mangas muy ajustada de donde salian unas cintas que se entrelazaban en sus brazos hasta llegar a una especie de guantes. Lo mismo con su pantalón que llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y luego las cintas terminaban en sus sandalias tambien negras. Llevaba consigo una especie de cinturón ancho de color gris el cual tenia unos espacios donde habias 7 kunais y atrás un bolsillo para los shuriken y otros, y su protector estaba puesto en el cuello con el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la arena. Su cabello era de color negro y corto, por los costados estaba levantado y terminaba en punta igual que su chasquilla que la tenia hacia un lado, la parte de atrás era un poco mas larga que el resto del cabello, exceptuando las dos mechitas que caian cerca de sus mejillas (N/Asu: imaginen las de Sakura card captor o mejor la de Tsubasa Chronicle, asi son: primero cortas y luego una larga) y por ultimo sus ojos eran verdes (N/Asu: no confundir con los de Gaara o Sakura; son simplemente verdes como… como el césped! xD).

La joven tenia una melancolica expresión.

-"no sirve de nada continuar……"- pronuncio la chica para luego dejarse caer al abismo. Unas lagrimas quedaban suspendidas en el aire mientras ella descendía, y cerrando los ojos dibujaba una leve y triste sonrisa que luego desaparecio ya que sintio que alguien la habia "salvado".

Un sentimiento de amargura la inundo y le hizo pensar- "_por que no puedo morir…!_"

Lentamente abrio sus ojos para ver que estaba en tierra firme y en los brazos de un joven.

-"… Kazekage-sama……"- fue lo unico que pronuncio antes de quedar inconsciente.

**Fin capitulo.**

**ASUKA: aahhh! Nunca pense ke este capi me quedaria tan largoo! ¬¬ y aburrido… pero lo termine a pesar de todos los impedimentos que tuve! puse lo ke keria integrando a un nuevo personaje (inner: mmm…curioso! es igual a mi… XD) si lo kieren conocer hare un fan-art y se los doy x msn (inner: o vean una foto mia) y ahura voy a responder reviews… de antemano gracias a todos y disculpen nuevamente el terrible retraso! TT-TT**

**-spider boy: como siempre lees mis fic y te lo agradezco muchisimo! De a poco ire integrando a Kiba e Ino… trankilo! Kualkier kosa nos vemos x msn!**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki: hula amigo! Grax x ser tan fiel! Me emociona! Y se paciente ke he stado muy ocupada, no te preocupes ke se viene el LEMON!**

**-Frost: jiji! Lo del inner es verdad! Muchas grax x leer y espero ke lo sigas haciendo!**

**-Demian: hulaz! Aka sta el kapi para ke lo lea! Ojala le guste! Nos vemos x msn!**

**-Bruxi: Nyo! Ke linda! Arigatou! Y tu sigue leyendo amiga!**

**-Fernando Urashima: Hinata y Naruto se viene después… calmate amigo… solo sigue leyendo ya ke me insentivas a pesar de lo ocupada ke estoy! Ja ne!**

**-Cristillyn: Miga! Grax x tu apoyo! (inner: hola kini!) te keloo! No dejes de leer! Y animos! Besos!**

**-Snoop Hinata: no importa niña… con que lo leas me konformo! Arigattou! Y es verdad… todo es con amor! no kreas ke soy tan pervertida! XD matta ne!**

**-Naruto Ikari de Hyrule: jeje! Ñaka ñaka ! todo a su tiempo ! si sigues leyendo lo sabras ya ke mas adelante se esclarecerán tus dudas! Muchas grax x tus comentarios! Es un agrado ke te guste amigo! Ja ne!**


	5. Curando heridas

**ASUKA: Konnichiwa! Se ke no tengo perdon x la gran tardanza… no saben lo frustrante ke fue para mi el no tener tiempo para escribir este kapi, ya ke lo tenia listo hace muxo en mi mente... muchas malditas obligaciones… Ademas estuve triste unos días… es ke no me aguante y lei y vi la muerte de Gaara! Kede kon trauma! Fue horrible, aunke lo reviven, pero no pude soportarlo! TwT de tanto pensar en el, ese mismo dia en la noxe tuve otro de mis sueños prohibidos (inner: ¬¬ komo el ke te inspiro para el primer lemon?) ke vergüenza! Pero tambien me sirvio para cierta situación posterior en este fic… muahaha! Por ahora los dejo kon el kapi, sin antes advertir ke este trae LEMON! xD algo… detallado. Pareja de hoy: SasuSaku. Pido disculpas nuevamente… Y-Y**

**Capítulo V : " Curando heridas "**

El oscuro manto ya había cubierto completamente al puro cielo de Konoha, trayendo consigo una de las primeras noches primaverales. Corría una suave y tibia brisa la que movía las ramas de los estáticos árboles que comenzaban a florecer y que dejaban caer algunos pétalos de Sakura los que eran conducidos sin rumbo fijo por este, propagando un agradable aroma por toda la aldea.

Con pasos lentos y firmes caminaba, era mirado por las chicas jóvenes del lugar que comentaban entre si, lo guapo que estaba desde su regreso, pero eso no le inmutaba, ahora; esta noche su objetivo era otro y no podía dejar de pensar en aquello. Se acercaba a su destino pasando entre la concurrencia que estaba adornando el entorno con luces de todos colores, el festival de primavera se realizaría en unos días más, pero estaba dispuesto a no esperar y a solucionar esta situación que lo agobiaba desde su partida lo antes posible.

Detuvo su andar y dirigió la vista hacia un balcón que daba a una habitación que tenia la luz encendida. Se acerco a la puerta de esa casa, miro la hora: 9 PM en punto y le dio tres golpes.

Una señora le abrió la puerta y saludándolo con gusto lo hizo pasar. Se sentía extraño, nunca pensó que a pesar de todo no lo odiaran. Entro tímidamente y quedo esperando de pie con las manos en los bolsillos. Su pantalón era de color negro y no alcanzaba a toparle sus sandalias también negras, en la pierna derecha traía la caja de los kunai, su camisa era blanca, levemente ajustada y en la parte de la espalda el símbolo de su casi extinto clan, su protector en la frente confirmaba su reincorporación como ninja de Konoha, y por último un guante negro en cada mano.

-"Qué haces todavía de pie? Toma asiento y espera un momento, ya le dije que llegaste".- dijo una señora dirigiéndose al chico (N/Asu: esta señora todavía es un misterio xD).

-"Eeh.. gracias…"- dijo el joven sentándose en el sillón. Miraba el reloj que había en el muro y seguía con su vista el movimiento del segundero, hasta que se distrajo al sentir el sonido de unos pasos bajando la escalera.

Inmediatamente focalizó su atención a la chica que acababa de llegar al recibidor. Estaba vestida con una blusa sin mangas de color rojo con un cierre al medio, su falda era corta y negra y sus sandalias del mismo color eran largas y altas.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla y desvió su mirada hacia un lado sin decir nada.

-"disculpa si te hice esperar, pero ya nos podemos ir"- dijo ella tomando un pequeño bolsito colgándoselo en el hombro.-" Mamá, ya nos vamos! "- dijo despidiéndose desde la puerta que posteriormente cerró a sus espaldas.

El silencio era poseedor de todo a lo que ellos rodeaba, eran solo los dos, callados, sin pronunciar palabra, parecía que se movían por inercia, ningún gesto ni mirada, hasta que esta ausencia se hizo presente cuando el chico movió su mano entrelazándola con la de ella en un espontáneo impulso. Hace mucho que no sentía una sensación grata y no la soltó por nada, realmente quería reparar todo el daño causado, pero no sabia como.

Siempre mirando adelante y con pasos lentos se detuvieron frente a una puerta, tuvo que soltarla y saco las llaves para abrir la puerta.

Pasaron, la luz estaba encendida, todo muy ordenado. Su departamento se mantenía intacto desde el día en que abandonó la aldea. Sakura observaba a su alrededor fijando la vista en un pequeño cuadro que contenía la fotografía de su grupo cuando eran mas niños, hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz del chico al que ella llamaba "novio".

-"Puedes sentarte, espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida"- dijo Sasuke mientras se iba a otra sala de la casa.

En realidad no sabia si el la merecía después de todo el daño que él le causo con su indiferencia y ausencia. A veces se arrepentía de haber comenzado esta pseudo relación con él, ya que en ningún momento se demostraban algo de cariño, ni menos se besaban, cosas que son comunes entre novios. Ella trataba de simular esta inquietud que la agobiaba cada momento en que estaban juntos, mostrando alegría y felicidad ante los demás. No tenia las ideas muy claras, pero lo único verdaderamente cierto, era que nunca lo había dejado de amar.

-"Sakura… puedes venir"- dijo el moreno conduciendo a la joven a la mesa en la que posteriormente se sentaron (N/Asu: ni ke se vayan a sentar arriba de ella xD) –" ojalá te guste, hice lo que pude…"- aclaro el chico mirando hacia un lado. –" pero si no te gusta vamos a cenar a otro sitio".

La pelirrosa no pronuncio palabra y miro la adornada mesa con variados tipos de comida, probo de todo un poco, hasta que se detuvo ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

-"eh? Acaso no vas a comer, porque si no lo haces, se acabara pronto ya que esta delicioso! No sabia que fueran un buen cocinero.."- dijo Sakura mientras sonreía, lo que causo el sonrojo del joven.

Terminado ya de comer, el silencio se hizo presente y reinó de nuevo. Después de unos instantes, la ojiverde se puso de pie.

-" muchas gracias Sasuke-kun… ahora debo irme…"- dijo Sakura dando la espalda y acercándose a la puerta para salir, pero rápidamente fue detenida por el chico que sostuvo su brazo impidiendo que ella se fuera.

-" hasta cuando seguiremos de este modo?..."- hablo seriamente el Uchiha mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-" de que hablas…?"- contesto ella desviando la vista hacia un lado para no encontrarse con esa penetrante mirada.

-" se que no tengo ningún derecho de preguntarte eso, pero todavía no has podido perdonarme… se que cometí un grave error al dejarte, estaba cegado por la venganza y mi búsqueda de poder, pero muy tarde me di cuenta de ello y de lo importante que eras y sigues siendo tu para mi, tenias razón… sentí nuevamente la soledad… ahora soy yo el que te pide que no me dejes, ahora soy yo el que te dice que cada día que estés junto a mi tratare de que sea perfecto, quiero reparar mis errores, quiero hacerte feliz, devolver todo lo que tú me has dado, necesito que me perdones, necesito estar junto a ti, déjame estar junto a ti…"- dijo el moreno con amargura en su voz, mientras soltaba el brazo de la chica y bajaba la mirada.-"_fui un idiota…"_- pensó.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar esas palabras que provenían de su novio, y no pudo contenerse, derramando algunas lagrimas que descendían de su rostro.

En una reacción instintiva, abrazo al joven apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras sollozaba.

Lo único que hizo él, fue corresponderla y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Luego con sus dos manos tomo el rostro de la chica y con suavidad le seco sus lágrimas.

-"Sasuke-kun yo…"- no alcanzo a terminar ya que sintió unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, cerro los ojos y se fundió en el tierno beso que se estaban dando.

El joven la besaba suavemente mientras la tomaba de la cintura, y la Haruno rodeaba su cuello con sus manos. Ambos no querían separarse, hacer de ese momento algo eterno, e inconscientemente llegaron a la habitación del chico.

Cada vez era mayor la intensidad del beso y las caricias.

Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, Sakura le acariciaba el cabello y le daba paso para que continuara en su cuello, ya que el beso les estaba quitando la respiración.

Al estar tan cerca de novio, se percato que éste estaba muy excitado y se alejo un poco de él interrumpiendo el momento.

-"Go… gomene… no debí excederme"- dijo un apenado Uchiha notando el cambio en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

-_"inner Sakura: shannaro! Que hice!.. si esto fue lo que siempre deseé!"-_

Muy sonrojada la pelirrosa se acerco nuevamente a él y le hablo suavemente al oído –" no te preocupes"- y luego comenzó a morderle el lóbulo de este mismo, haciendo que el moreno diera un pequeño gemido.

Él subió sus manos lentamente, recorriendo el cuerpo de la ojiverde hasta llegar a sus senos. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba cada vez más. Sasuke comenzó a sacarle la blusa roja que traía puesta dejándola solo con el sujetador (sostén xD). La chica no se quedaba atrás, lo despojo de su camisa, dejando ver su pecho y comenzó a besarle sus formados pectorales mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón. El roce excitaba aun más al Uchiha, por lo que éste no aguanto y le quito la falda que traía la pelirrosa, tirándola lejos. Ambos se encontraban en ropa interior. Los besos y contacto físico se intensificaban más y más, dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Acariciando la espalda de Sakura, el moreno se encontró con el broche del sujetador, y se lo saco lo más rápido que pudo, para después comenzar a masajear cada uno de sus senos mientras besaba con mucha pasión a su pareja.

Los labios del joven abandonaron los de ella, que se encontraban algo hinchados por los besos y mordidas, para comenzar a lamer sus pezones que estaban muy duritos, provocando gemidos por parte de ella.

Suavemente la recostó en la cama, quedando él sobre ella. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos muy avergonzados y sonrojados.

-"Sakura… estas segura de esto..?"- pregunto el moreno mirándola fijamente. –" yo no quiero dañarte de nuevo…"

-" estoy bien Sasuke-kun… además estoy muy segura…"- dijo aun más sonrojada la Haruno.

-" gracias por confiar en mi siempre… … hace mucho que quería estar contigo… sentirte… prometo que no te defraudare jamás…"- hablo apenado el chico y la beso tiernamente. Sus labios se humedecieron al juntarse el uno con el otro y de a poco comenzaron a besarse con aun más pasión que antes.

Nuevamente acerco su boca a los senos de la chica y mientras besaba uno de sus pezones, acariciaba otro con su mano derecha. Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente y daba pequeños gritos, lo que provocaba que el shinobi se excitara mucho más, comenzando a moverse sobre ella, incitándola con su cuerpo.

El deseo se apoderaba de ambos, querían tenerse el uno al otro, entregarse completamente, ser del otro en totalidad.

Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, Sakura condujo sus manos hasta las caderas de el, y le quito hábilmente su bóxer. Solo faltaba ella, y Sasuke no dudo en continuar, subiendo su mano lentamente por el muslo de la chica, hasta tomar su hot-pant rosa por el vientre y bajárselo con delicadeza.

Ya no habían impedimentos para ellos, nada los estorbaba, el contacto piel a piel era directo, sintiendo todo tipo de roces.

Sasuke apoyó una mano en la cama, al lado de la cara de Sakura y con la otra la tomó de la cintura levantándola un poco. Él se arrodillo y comenzó a entrar en ella con mucha suavidad y lentitud. Se escucho un pequeño quejido de parte de los dos, mientras el fijaba su vista en el angustiado rostro de la kunoichi.

-" te estoy lastimando?"- pregunto el de los ojos negros con preocupación.

-"descuida, continúa…"- respondió la pelirrosa tratando de cambiar su expresión de dolor.

El Uchiha siguió, tratando de no dañarla, sin quitar la mirada de esos jades ojos. De a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, penetrándola profundamente en cada una de sus embestidas que sacaban gemidos de parte de ambos, convirtiendo ese dolor en placer.

Cada momento se hacia más grato, sus mejillas más sonrojadas, se acariciaban recorriendo cada superficie de sus húmedos cuerpos. El entraba y salía de ella cada vez más rápido, al mismo instante en que susurraban sus nombres, saciando todo su deseo en el acto.

Sakura se aferró firmemente a la espalda del moreno, que se apresuraba para llegar al orgasmo, tomando a la chica por las caderas, atrayéndola hacia su pelvis para finalmente ambos llegar al clímax de su éxtasis con un gran gemido de parte de él, y un sonoro grito de parte de ella casi en el mismo instante.

Sasuke quedó sobre ella, poniendo su cabeza en el cuello de la pelirrosa. Ambos estaban muy agotados y les costó regular su respiración. Sakura sin darse cuenta, derramó un par de lágrimas que recorrieron por sus sonrosadas mejillas, lo que el shinobi percató. Pero aquellas lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad por haberse entregado completamente al hombre que siempre amó.

-"Sasuke-kun… te amo"- dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa.

-"yo también… gracias… de verdad"- respondió el Uchiha y besándole tiernamente los labios abrazó su desnudo cuerpo, se taparon con las sábanas y cerraron sus ojos hasta quedarse dormidos.

--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

_Suna Gakure_

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por una ventana dando con el rostro de una chica de cabellos cortos y negros que abría sus ojos lentamente observando todo a su alrededor.

-"_donde estoy… (mira la cama en la que esta acostada) esta no es mi habitación, ni tampoco son las sábanas de mi cama… (se toca la cabeza) que dolor… (gira hacia su derecha, ve a alguien sentado de espaldas a ella en una silla y se sienta bruscamente en la cama)"._

-" por fin despiertas…" habló un joven de cabellos rojizos (N/Asu: kya!) que se paró de su asiento y volteó a mirar a la chica.-" no te asustes, estás en mi habitación"- la joven se sonrojó completamente al saber que había dormido en la cama del Kazekage, se destapó, se puso sus sandalias y buscó su protector que estaba en un velador y se lo amarró al cuello.

-"muchas gracias, pero yo no le pedí que hiciera esto por mí, Gaara-sama"- habló ella mientras se paraba y dirigía a la puerta para irse de ahí.

-" lo sé, pero no me daré el lujo de perder a un buen ninja. Sé que eres del clan Hazahaya y me gustaría conocer la razón por la cual anoche te lanzaste al vacío"- dijo el hombre más hermoso que existe.

-" eso no es asunto suyo"- respondió ésta acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

-" claro que lo es"- contestó seriamente el sexy pelirrojo bloqueando la puerta.

-" ser el Kazekage no le da el derecho de entrometerse en mi vida privada y controlar mis acciones!"- habló algo molesta desviando la vista hacia abajo.

-" tampoco permitiré que hagas lo que se te de la gana, mi deber es mantener el orden en esta aldea"- dijo Gaara.

-" ... (apretando un puño) … ya no quiero vivir…"- habló bajo la joven de ojos verdes con tristeza en su voz, enseguida formó rápidamente unos sellos y desapareció en una ráfaga de viento. Gaara abrió los ojos y miró hacia su ventana que estaba abierta. Luego se acercó a su cama y vio una especie de cinturón junto a una katana que el mismo había dejado ahí.

-" … Asuka Hazahaya… …"- (N/Asu: U no se me ocurrió otro nombre, lalalala…) pronunció el chico al leer las letras grabadas en la funda del arma.

**Fin capítulo. **

**ASUKA: no responderé review ya ke por la tardanza la mayoría no recordara lo ke me escribió, pero si kiero darles las gracias a los ke han leído este fic! o Arigatou gozaemazu!**

**-Kisame Hoshigaki**

**-Bruxi**

**-Frostdemon**

**-Naruto Ikari de Hyrule**

**-Stellar Hime**

**-Marion Asakura**

**-marion-sp**

**-Snoop Hinata**

**-Cristillyn**

**-Motoko Hyuga Uchiha**

**-Spider boy**

**-Fernando Urashima**

**-Gabe Logan**

**-Kurayami sama**

**-Demian**

**-Gaby Uchiha.**


End file.
